beyondimmortalfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloom Goodshaw
'General Information' *'Name:' Bloom Goodshaw *'Height:' 5'3" - 5'5" (160 cm - 165 cm) *'Weight:' 105 -115 lbs (48 - 52 kg) *'Eyes:' Bright green or bright blue *'Hair:' Dark Brown *'Species:' Lycan *'Family:' Grant Goodshaw (father), Victoria Goodshaw (mother), Lukuy (husband), Lucas (son), A-Pac Wolflander (husband in alternate Sagas of the Wolflands timeline) *'Birthplace:' Wulanger (Meadowlands Region), in The Wolflands, Eternal Frontier *'Affiliation' **Central Alliance of Wolves (CAW) *'Age:' 28 (Beyond Immortal: Sagas of The Wolflands) *'First Appearance:' Beyond Immortal: Sagas of the Wolflands Episode "Eternal Conflicts" Part 1 Introduction Bloom Goodshaw is a female lycan and daughter of Central Alliance of Wolves (CAW) Councilor "Elder" Goodshaw. She was the girlfriend of A-Pac Wolflander during their teenage years. History Bloom was a popular girl growing up in Wulanger. As the daughter of current CAW Councilor Grant Goodshaw a famous, retired healer, Bloom was privileged to a high class lifestyle. She attended a private school in Wulanger's upscale community. Rarely during her school years did she interact with "common" lycans. She and the rest of her uniformed classmates did on rare occasion meet common lycans when they went on "field trips" into lower Wulanger or during open concerts and other wide-scale gatherings. During one of these, she met A-Pac Wolflander. They began dating shortly afterward, much to the disapproval of Bloom's father. A-Pac's parents were not initially thrilled either, mostly because of knowing Bloom's father hated A-Pac's father and the huge difference between their lifestyles. Regardless, the two continued their relationship up until their 18th years. At that time they consummated their love for each other on the night before A-Pac was due to report to training at Camp Razor prior to joining the 50th War Pack that had just broke out that year. Both lovers promised to wed after A-Pac returned from the war. In Volume 1 of the Beyond Immortal: Sagas of the Wolflands, Bloom had left home and lived with friends in the lycan city of Shadowford. After breaking from her parents, Bloom remained in Shadowford up until the point of its first massive siege launched by Darkmane forces. She personally sent for help from her boyfriend A-Pac in the form of her floral hairpin that she always wore. This was the main reason A-Pac rejoined the 275th War Pack after initially retiring from its service. A-Pac and the 275th liberated the town and A-Pac went on to marry Bloom. This is however, one of two alternate timelines. Vol 1 of the Sagas of the Wolflands, describes how A-Pac and Bloom briefly lived as man and wife until the untimely and brutal murder of Bloom by assassins hired to keep A-Pac "focused on his true destiny" as a fighting wolf. The second alternative timeline features Bloom's life after the 50th Pack War. In this, Bloom moved away from home after marrying Lukuy. She would then live in the Southlands with her husband. There she became a mother and a permanent resident. Personal life Bloom eventually married Lukuy, a long-time secret admirer of her and a long-time friend and competitive rival of A-Pac Wolflander. They married some years after the end of the 50th Pack War when A-Pac was reported as killed in action. They two had a child named Lucas. Trivia *Dianna Dee took the top billing in the author's casting choice. Others include Margarita Levieva, Richelle Ryan, Maxine X, Natasha Vega, Rebecca Bayless, Mia Lina, Emilia Clarke and Rahyndee James. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Goodshaw Pack Category:Lycan Category:Meadowlanders Category:Wolflander Category:Living characters